monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE!
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 20:57, November 1, 2012 Hi Nyan! xD Hi Nyan it's me. I just thought I would pop in, say hi, and say your avatar is funny! Abbey ontop of Nyan! Nice! xD If it was Cleo, I'd laugh even harder. xD -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 22:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Marshmallow as heath's pet? hiya! it's IamFrankiestein here! Thanks for agreeing with me about Heath's marshmallow pet! (Plus I'm just in LOVE with you're avatar!!!!!!!! Abbey looks so funny I think I'm gonna cry LOL! Hope you're enjoying the wiki! You can also find me on Rosario+vampire wiki (but i doubt you will go on there much UNLESS you are a HUGE rosario+vampire fan (like myself) and want to join it (If have already joined a wiki you have unlimited accsess to the rest of them) ) Anyaw my bracket in a bracket problem aside...If you need help of any kind I am here to help! (man that sounded cheesy) Hope to see you on the heath page soon! p.s. i made a heath profile blog post, if you are a heath fan then could you check it out? See ya later Nyan-aiter! (Need a hand? HA! I make joke!) You Mad!? Stinkin Australia not Austalia, but don't worry none taken. Bra is an undergarment, ''brah ''is Australian slang for bro. I assume you mean the 'Picture Day dolls', of course they are going to be realeased in USA, I don't know about in Australia, I got the pictures off of Tumblr and the person who posted them is American so don't worry, Miss Nyan Cat. I like your avatar by the way, but what is the pink spotty bit? Thankyou for calling me awesome! Magic Crackles (talk) 23:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Insulting behavior You've got a 3-day ban for the less-than-polite message you left on MC's talk page. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Just Be Careful Ok, just make sure you don't do it again or you'll be getting a longer ban. There were hurt feelings and your not very popular with some people right now. But just keep being nice, don't insult people and you'll get on the right track. Also keep typing like this, with no CAP, people respect you more. I have watched MLP, but I'm not a brony, I just enjoyed the show because I thought it was funny. Magic Crackles (talk) 22:49, November 10, 2012 (UTC) hi it's me!!! hi i like you pic too (prob. cause your's is in mine) pitypie! (talk) 20:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and I cant remember what i was going to say... Sorry Magic Crackles (talk) 21:54, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE IT UR FANFICTION IS CLAWSOME!!!! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE!!! Hi i'm on chat and plz come cause i'm waiting for someone to come and chat Naynoo555 (talk) 01:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Nyan they came here for real Cameron showed me a photo of them and they were really typing on the keyboard and they did'nt come cause they dont know your address and Ghoulia forgot to bring her laptop and also they were truely here and Cameron said its really true and he's not lieing they are going to my party and i saw them writing on my notepad and i recognize the writing and its not anyone that wrote that its them. Cameron says its true and he means that. He would never lie to me cause if he did i would get really sad about him! I dont have a picture of them. Naynoo555 (talk) 05:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) your avatar is so cool! i hope you have left my fa-fic marriage for now hahahaha. habbey foreveeeer! Beo is mean on our chat and he rang my phone number :'( Naynoo555 (talk) 01:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Please come back nyan! Naynoo555 (talk) 04:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC)